


Day Sixteen: Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Party Games, Requited Love, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Minutes in Heaven<br/><em>Seven minutes in heaven is a teenagers' party game first recorded as being played in Cincinnati in the early 1950s. Two people are selected to go into a closet or other dark enclosed space and do whatever they like for seven minutes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Sixteen: Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixteen! I literally had to look up how to play this game. Do people really play this game? Is it a real thing? I don't know but here is some pointless fluff + Sam and Cas making out in a closet. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam throws an end of the year party. He can’t exactly not invite Dean even if it is _his_ party.

Dean sort of lives where he does, so it doesn't work out exactly how he wants in the end. Castiel ends up coming, and it’s not that he doesn't like Castiel, quite the opposite, he’s head over heels in love with the guy.

And he’s also planned to play seven minutes in heaven along with a bunch of other cliché high-school games.

It also doesn't help that Castiel jumped at the opportunity to play with him and his friends. Dean stays out of it, going up to his room to talk to Charlie and Benny who've come over without Sam’s invitation, too.

Dean’s already had his graduation party, so why did his friends show up to Sam’s party? Sam doesn't know, but he’ll take what time with Cas he can get before he takes off to college.

He’s not delusional, despite his dreams of Cas staying behind with Sam, he knows it’s not going to happen. He’s still going to leave for college wherever he said he was going. Sam wasn't really paying attention, too focused and pissed off about Cas leaving in the first place.

They stand around in a big circle and someone has donated a hat to use. Sam writes everyone’s names down on a piece of paper, and shoves them all into the bottom.

“Someone pick out names.” Sam ushers, and Kevin reaches forward to pick out two names.

“Uh, Sam, it’s you, and then you got . . .” Kevin coughs and shoots him a look. “Castiel.” 

Cas blushes bright red, and Sam is sure he’s about six shades darker than that.

“Sam, you can use your chicken-out for me, if you want.” Cas says, but does so sadly, so Sam shakes his head, clinging onto some form of hope. Cas brightens.

Sam gestures for Castiel to enter the small closet first, and then he glares at Kevin who raises his hands in surrender. Everyone laughs, and he sighs.

“So,” Sam says as soon as the timer starts beeping and the door is closed and locked behind them.

Cas looks like he’s about to jump out of his skin if Sam makes a wrong move, and he sits down, playing it safe.

Cas sits down next to him hesitantly, folding his hands in his lap.

“Sam, you should know that I have had a crush on you for some time.” He says it matter-of-factly, like he’s talking about the weather and how he knew it was going to rain.  
Sam stares him down.

“Did Dean put you up to this?” 

Cas’ brow furrows in confusion, and his eyes narrow.

“No, why would Dean put me up to anything?” 

“Because I like you, too, have since I met you and this is something he would totally do to ruin my life.” 

Cas laughs, relieved.

“No, Dean didn't do anything. I was actually hoping I got you and may have slipped my name in more than once when you weren't looking.”

“How did you know you would get me?”

“I didn't, but hope is a powerful force in my life, and I just sort of mentally willed Kevin to pick your name. I’m glad he did.”

Sam laughs, a full bellied thing, and then Cas’ mouth is on his, and it’s stifled.

Sam makes a surprised noise, pressing Cas against the wall, kissing him harder, teeth clacking.

They find a rhythm, and then Sam is licking at the warmth of Cas’ mouth, Castiel's lips getting progressively wetter instead of his usually perpetually chapped lips.

Cas is warm, and Sam chases it, hands finding their way under his shirt to grip at his hips and sides, venturing no further, taking it slow in that regard.

Cas gasps when Sam bites his bottom lip, and then kisses back with the same intensity.

Sam’s trying to be quiet, he really is, but it’s hard to be when this is literally something from one of his wet dreams.

Cas wraps his legs around Sam’s waist, crawling into his lap, arms around Sam’s shoulders.

Sam’s sitting with his legs crossed, so it makes a good platform so Cas can push on his shoulders to reach his mouth.

The door whips open a few moments after things get super heated, Cas’ hair spiked in different directions, sweat matting it to his forehead, same with Sam’s, and a second before the door opened Cas was rocking so beautifully in Sam’s lap, trying to get some friction.

Dean stands at the door with a genuinely surprised look on his face as they stare at him, caught in the act. 

“I . . . get your asses out of my closet.” Cas climbs back out of Sam’s lap, and into the living room where everyone is waiting. 

His cheeks are rosy, and Sam wagers he looks much the same.

“Way to go, Sammy.” Dean teases, poking at Cas’ sides and his own.

“Shut up, Dean.” He grumbles.

The rest of the party goes on rather normally except for Sam and Cas’ twined fingers and hooked ankles when they eat dinner, playing footsie under the table, throwing each other shy smiles.

Sam doesn't even bother thinking about Cas leaving because they can work through it if he does. He’ll work through anything for Cas, and that night when they fall into bed together to do nothing more than sleep, worn out from the party, he knows Cas feels the same way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
